Tigger
Tigger is the most badass gangsta to come from a Chinese sweatshop and then the 100 Acre Wood. His quest to go platinum is a story of romance, tragedy, and high adventure. Personality Tigger is a very hyper masculine stuffed animal, which is rather odd considering he is a stuffed animal. However, this has not stopped him from scoring with the ladies, as he is very forward and charming according to those same women he went out with. Getting on his bad side will result in him "bouncing" you (read: murder via blunt damage to the chest). Early Life A long ass time ago in a chinese sweatshop not nearly far enough away, a stuffed tigger came to life when it was injected (somehow) with a dose of crack cocaine and a truck load of crystal meth. Thus, the only tigger to come to life sang his trademark theme song: The Wonderful thing about Tiggers (which will not be typed out here for the sake of everyone's sanity) while he bounced around the factory so much it collapsed on top of the workers, leaving no survivors but himself. Deciding he needed a getaway vehicle at the ripe age of five seconds old, Tigger found his opportunity when the police arrived to investigate the sudden demolition of the plush factory. He then bounced one of the officers to death and carjacked the vehicle, calling them all "pigs" before driving off laughing to a Snoop Dogg rap. Encounter with Gargamel and family Unfortunately for Tigger, he needed to get gas after just around twenty seven hours of driving as if he was playing GTA 5. The closest gas station he could find was on a mountain top ten million miles away, which for him would take five seconds of him rapping to a time traveling song. This was partially in thanks to unknowingly reciting a warp incantation which would later be used as his secret weapon for "bouncing". As it turned out however, he encountered a family yodeling on the mountain top in the middle of the night. Being the aspiring gangsta he was, Tigger knew he had to hate all things polka and yodeling. To this end, he recited the teleportation incantation and bounced all over Gargamel's father before screaming some racial slur to the traumatized boy. For some reason after this, he has been haunted by visions of Gargamel obtaining revenge against him by summoning the wonderful Weird Al Yankovic. Raised in 100 Acre Hood... yo Some time later... more like a few decades to be exact, he was flung out of his stolen police car when he hit a stump in some weird ass forest. This of course resulted in his iconic introduction as shown in the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Pooh being none the wiser of Tigger's origins, decided to accept him into his circle of friends, to which he happily agreed. He then partook in many adventures with Pooh and Pals as detailed in the craptastic Pooh's Adventures Wiki, where he aided in the kidnapping of no less than eight children and their respective mons from what he called: Under the Bed World. (It was an invisible super computer big enough for a fully grown Donald Duck to walk all over the keyboards of, which Christopher Robin owned.) It was then he decided to make his ultimate play for power, as he launched his first hit album: True Gangsta, which managed to hit the Gold standard among all of the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule surprisingly enough, but apparently not so much of a shock considering his aforementioned adventures which took him there. In the woods, he also had a chance encounter with some very stupid looking blue people called Smurfs. He then grabbed a few in order to perfect the recipe known as Crystal Blue, in which he sold to every kid in the 100 Acre Hood, especially the ones who were kidnapped "benignly". Currently, he has made Winnie the Pooh his bottom bitch and preparing for war against Gargamel's oncoming revenge. Category:Characters Category:Tigers Category:Males Category:Koridans Category:Disney Category:Gangsters Category:Singers Category:Greedy Characters Category:Thieves Category:Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Alpha Male Category:Kidnappers